During recent years there exists an ever increasing need for devices which can provide protection against explosive devices, such as terrorist bombs, hand-grenades, booby-traps, mines and other such explosive devices.
It is one of the characteristics of terrorist devices, that they are produced in such a manner as to produce a large number of fragments and a large amount of shrapnel, so as to cause maximum casualties uppon explosion. The devices of this kind comprise generally a rather small charge of explosive with a large amount of material providing fragments and shrapnel. There exists also a widespread use of existing devices, such as various types of hand grenades, shells and the like often with added shrapnel. The novel device is intended to provide a high degree of protection from the time of discovery of such devices until it is possible to neutralize such device, safty to remove it or explode it with a minimum of damage to the vicinity.